rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbids Invasion (TV series)
Note: This article is about the TV series, you may be looking for the facebook game of the same name or the comic book, Rabbids Invasion. : Rabbids Invasion is a television series based on the Rabbids franchise. It premiered on Nickelodeon in August 3, 2013 at 11:30 am. It is now aired on the Canadian channel YTV. See here Rabbids Invasion theme song. See here Barranco 3's song see here Alien Communication Song Plot This series brings television to the hysterical physical comedy that is the hallmark in Ubisoft's wildly successful Rabbids video games. Irreverent, unpredictable and silly, the Rabbids are a mysterious breed of rabbit-like creatures that explore and often wreak havoc in the human world. Everything is a source of wonder and amusement, and these indestructible and uncontrollable creatures have no respect for the social rules that govern society. For them, there are no laws, no rules of the road. It's all about having fun and saying "Bwaaaah! and Bye, Bye" Characters The Rabbids - The main protagonists. The rabbids are small white rabbits with an unstable mind for causing havoc. They are curious, careless, and lunatic. They spend their time by causing hysterical madness with their own creative tastes that often gets them into hilarious situations. Most of the time in each episode, there are four Rabbids. Although they are the protagonists of the show, in some episodes one or more rabbids can be the main villains or can just act antagonistsic. (The Nosed Rabbid) Louie Clouseau - One of the recurring characters in the series. He is a very old man living along with his wife. He always like to get the job done. [[Louie's Wife|'Mona' Clouseau]] - An elderly human lady who is Louie's wife. She is a stubborn old lady who doesn't tolerate excuses. She is often seen wearing white polka-dot periwinkle dress and hair'' she is usually a minor villain or just a background character, however she is the main antagonist of dueling rabbids.'' Fifi - Mona's dog, appears to be a Yorkshire Terrier. He is the secondary villain of Dueling Rabbids. Brian Lickwood '- An young adult with a surfer lingo personality. He first appeared as a hitchhiker in Stop! No More!. He is a lazy freeloader who often bores himself. He is the only human in the series who actually befriended the Rabbids. 'Thimothy Gluant '- A spoiled fat kid who is usually a background character but is latter the main antagonist of the episodes Scout Rabbids and R.C. Rabbid. 'Professor Barranco 3 - Professor Barranco 3 is the supreme commander of all the Rabbids. He is a Rabbid with one eye blue and one eye red for known reasons. Deputy Jacques Garrett '- An police officer that arrests and tries stop criminals (which he succeeds), the rabbids (which he failed, but he later helped them) he is the main villain of the episode Rabbid Radar and later a protagonist in other episodes. He helped the rabbids by arresting Thimothy in Scout Rabbids. (message to editors: please stop writing nonsense in this page) 'Cody John Charles '- The main antagonist of the show, he always has a new job and alias until the N°98000 episodes. He and his partner had captured the rabbids a few times. He appears in every N°98000 episode alongside his partner. In N°98001 he fell asleep instantly every time the Rabbids failed the test because he knew the that they would never figure it out anyway. In The Platform, he finds the rabbids comically amusing much to the disapproval of his partner. During the third test he and his partner fight over who gets to push the buttons and eventually break the device resulting the the floor of the lab opening and resetting the test. In N°98004 he highly praises a Rabbid as it completes each test, much to his partner's annoyance as she knows the Rabbid was only lucky, but in the end the Rabbid is rewarded with a donut. He also appeared in The Rabbid Who Fell To Earth searching for aliens after a nearby saucer-sighting, and finds a Rabbid that painted itself green, put a rubber glove on its head, and got a plunger sucker stuck to its mouth. After taking it back to the lab he soon discovers the Rabbid's true identity and leaves the lab angry, but moments later a real alien approaches him that looks almost exactly like the Rabbid's costume, but kicks it away believing it to be another trick, and does not notice as it beams up into a saucer and flies away, rabbids like walking the pier and kiss Jessica. 'Jessica Xenson '- a secondary antagonist of the show, she appears in every N°98000 episode alongside her assistant (see Cody). In N°98001 she is confident at first that the Rabbids can do the test, but soon becomes frustrated with the Rabbid's incompetence, eventually she becomes furious so her assistance sneaks out the door. In N°98003 she refuses to let her assistant touch any of the buttons and he tries to, she proceeds to slap his hand. In N°98004 she praises the octopus' ability to perfectly execute each test, but becomes agititated by the Rabbid who is only succeeding by sheer luck. She also makes her assistant clean up the dog's "accident" it made when they tested it and rabbids like walking the pier and kiss Cody. 'Pepé Le Punk - appears in Rabbid Mollusk as a pepe fugitive, and as a pepe burgular in rabbid are you there? and dueling rabbids. He is the main antagonist of Rabbid Mollusk, Rabbid, Are You There? and as a minor villain in Elevation Rabbids and Dueling Rabbids a parody character of Looney Tunes Pepé Le Pew. Becky - An rabbid woman. She first appears in the park in Ring! Bwaaah!. Often likes to wear a blonde wig to show her female status. Rabbid Guards - An team four Rabbids friends and one of the main protagonists. they first appear on a farm Omelet Party. Like stated above they can be one of the main villains in some episodes. Cast *The Rabbids and Professor Barranco 3 - Damien Laquet *Pepé Le Punk - Randy Quaid *Wesley the mad trucker - Randy Quaid *Cody Charles - Randy Quaid *Scientist rabbid - Randy Quaid *Jessica Xenson - Grey DeLisle *Tina Glaunt - Grey DeLisle *Ashton Lincoln - Grey DeLisle *Bob The Dog - Frank Welker *Jacques Garrett - John Astin *Brian - Pat Harrington, Jr. *False Psychic - Steve Carell *The Janitor - Ben Stiller *Mona Clouseau - June Foray *Louie Clouseau - Bill Fagerbakke Season 1 The relative location of the episode is in parenthesis. Episode 1 - Omelet Party / Rabbid Mollusk / Rabbid, Are You There? (Farm / Beach / City) Episode 2 - Stop! No More! / Rabbids vs. the Vacuum Cleaner / Runway Rabbids (Highway and Gas-Station / Store / Airport) Episode 3 - Rabbids Say Cheese / Raving Lifeguard / Rabbid Market (Store / Beach and Pier / Store) Episode 4 - Elevatorus Rabbidinus / Until Rabbids Do You Part / Rabbid Radar (Mall / Park / Desert) Episode 5 - Fast Food Rabbid / Rabbids Against the Machine / Ring! Bwaah! (Fast Food Burger* / Store / Park) Episode 6 -'' Rabbid Playa / ''Radio Rabbid / Escalator Rabbid (Beach / Store / Mall) Episode 7 -''' Scout RabbidsScout Rabbids / Jurassic Rabbid / Moo Rabbids' (City / Arctic* / Beach) '''Episode 8 - Keypad Rabbids / Special Agent Rabbids / Schnoz Rabbid' (City / Warehouse* / City) Episode 9 - Museum Rabbids / Kite Rabbids / Never Refreeze a Rabbid ' (Museum* / Beach / Store) '''Episode 10 -' 'Music Rabbid / Wake Up, Rabbids! / R.C. Rabbid ' (Beach / Store / Mall) '''Episode 11'' '-' Get in Line, Rabbids! / Sticky Rabbid / Rabbid Test N°98002-c: The Platform ' (Mall / City / Lab) '''Episode 12 - Rabbidochio / Rabbid Test N°98003-c: The Cube '/ Rabbid with Fleas ' (Beach / Lab / Farm) '''Episode 13 - Rabbid Elevation / Surprise Rabbid / Rabbid Test N°98001-c: The Mirror ' (Mall / City / Lab) 'Episode 14 - Super Rabbid / Dueling Rabbids / Rabbid Test N°98004-c: the Animals ' (City / Park and City / Lab) '''Episode 15 - Flight of the Rabbids / The Rabbid Who Fell To Earth / Holy Rabbid-Cow! (Beach / Desert / Farm) '''Episode 16 '-' ''Hypno Rabbid ''/ Rabbid Dreams / Snoring Rabbid '(Lab, Farm, Store / Farm, Airport, City and Highway / Beach and Pier) 'Episode 17 - ' 'Pecking Rabbid / ' 'Rabbidmobile / ' 'Prisoner Rabbid ' (Farm and Store / Highway and Beach / City) '''Episode 18 '-' Rabbid Race to the Moon / Rabbid Games /''' 'Rabbid Test N°98005-c: The Blue Rabbid '(Warehouse / Farm / Lab) 'Episode 19 -' 'Rabbid Doggies ' '''/ Rabbid Test N°98006-c: The Chair / Raving Thirst '(Park / Lab / Desert, Gas-Station, and Beach) '''Episode 20 -' '''Raving Alien / Rabbid Like Me / Rabbid Mozart (Desert / Beach / Desert and Beach) Beach / Pier: 8 episodes City / Park / Street: 6 episodes Lab N°98000: 5 episodes Desert / Highway / Gas-Station: 4 episodes Mall / Store: 12 episodes Others (Musuem* / Arctic* / Fast Food Burger* / Paris* / Georgia*): 4 episodes Airport: 3 episodes Warehouse: 2 episodes Season 2 The second storyline of the TV show will follow the Rabbids, while still discovering new things on Earth. And After Rabbids Invasion Season 1 On DVD In September 2014. Rabbids Invasion Season 2 Coming To September. Video game Rabbids Invasion an interactive TV series. To go along with the show is a video game of the same name that will be released on the Microsoft Xbox One and on mobile devices and tablets. The game will allow players to interact in the scenes from the TV show by pointing at the screen, shouting along with the Rabbids and dancing. DVD releases The series has been released on DVD exclusively in France for the moment, which was a pack containing the first 13 episodes of the series in the order in which they aired in France. The DVD is under the name of The Lapins Cretins Invasion - Part 1. A second and third volume are planned for a 2014 release. Rabbids Invasion Season 1 Vol 1 DVD Coming To September In U.S.A. And Also Season 1 On DVD. Trivia *This is the first time Rabbids are not voiced by Yoann Perrier *During the demo, Rabbids are shown to communicate with chickens and cows by singing an alien theme song similar to that of the movie Close Encounters of the Third Kind. *It is revealed that the Rabbids were once intelligent and had a beard. However, due to the Ice Age and evolution, the Rabbids' brains got smaller and are now unintelligent. *In the episode "Music Rabbids" the Last record (7th) was the same as the first record only in the first they had additional parts of the song. Gallery of Rabbids Invasion RabbidsInvasion.jpg Images894u945u948.jpg Bwah 020.PNG Bwah 025.PNG Bwah 014.PNG Category:TV Series Category:Franchise Category:Television